


Touched by A Human

by zibal_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S4, Ep 21, "When The Levee Breaks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by A Human

** Touched by A Human **

It had been a long, difficult few days for Dean Winchester, the tiredness almost overwhelming, the loss of Sam devastating.  He collapsed onto the bed in the dingy motel room, throwing his arm over his eyes.  Even finding the energy to strip was beyond him.

The lights flickered.

Dean became aware of a presence beside him.  He tried to move his arm to see who was there, tried to summon up the energy to move, but couldn't, too exhausted even to defend himself.  He stirred as he felt his shoes being removed, a blanket placed over him, before the mattress dipped with the weight of... well, of someone.

"If I were a demon, Dean Winchester, you would be dead by now," Castiel murmured, lying down beside Dean.  He placed a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead, then continued, "Just sleep, Dean.  You're going to need all the rest you can get now Sam's left you.  But don't worry.  I'll be here, watching over you, keeping you safe."

Castiel lay there, watching over Dean, all the time knowing that Dean would only believe he was here because Dean was needed to prevent the apocalypse.  He would never believe that Castiel genuinely cared for him - Castiel could barely comprehend that himself, but it was true.  The more time Castiel spent with Dean, the more deeply he came to care for him, to love him.  In fact, that was one of the reasons that Castiel had been dragged back to Heaven - that and his association with Anna.  The party line had to be toed - and Castiel had been left with no doubt what-so-ever as to what would happen should he fail to do so.

But, here he was, watching over Dean, protecting him for the cause, or so Castiel could claim.  Keeping Dean safe for himself was never an option, the thought not even being allowed to cross Castiel's mind.  But, it was there, buried, hidden so no other angel could come across it; could question Castiel's loyalty; could destroy Castiel.

Castiel had been touched by a human, and there was nothing, in Heaven or on Earth, that he could do to reverse it.  Dean Winchester was Castiel's priority, and he would defy Heaven to keep him safe.


End file.
